


The (not-so) Great Akala Trio

by ATdotCOM



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Akala Trio, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship Fict, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATdotCOM/pseuds/ATdotCOM
Summary: Stories of the three trial captains of Akala Island when they aren't actually doing trials. Everything ranging from the first coincidental encounters to the long sleepless nights gossiping about the other captains. Overall madness. But I mean, what else do you expect to happen when you put a chef, a dancer and a fisher together.





	1. The (not-so) Fun Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I realized there is not nearly enough fanfictions of these three, so I wrote one! Enjoy!

It was all coincidence. Mallow just turned seven years old, which was the age she was allowed to work in the kitchen of her family’s restaurant in Konikoni City. Of course she wasn’t exactly allowed to cook quite yet, but it didn’t matter to Mallow. She absolutely loved being in the kitchen more than anything. As she washed dishes and spiced up the food, she watched her father and older brother chop vegetables, fry fish and and bake desserts. It was the highlight of every day of Mallow’s life. Currently her dad was talking to the fish-supplier-man about something, probably fish, and her brother was out serving dishes, leaving Mallow practically alone with the fish and chips batter. She grabbed a small jar of red powder and looked at it curiously.

 

Lana loved her fishing trips with her dad. Together they would fish every day. Though she was only six, seven in a couple months, her father would let her keep some of the pokemon she caught. Her favourite was the Wishiwashi they always caught at Brooklet Hill. Currently, Lana and her father were at the restaurant in their hometown of Konikoni City, selling some of that day’s catch to the owner. Though Lana kept pulling on her Father’s pant leg, reminding him they'd had left Mother at home with the two newborn twins, her dad just kept chatting with the owner. She knew the way home from the restaurant, but her father wouldn’t let her leave his side. Lana, bored out of her mind, watched the little green haired girl who held a small jar of some sort of red powder.

 

Kiawe truthfully had no idea why he was in Konikoni City. He had only heard his parents mention they needed to do some shopping, but he never understood why Konikoni City was the best place to shop. Apparently it had more stores than any other city on the island, but the entire concept of shopping bored him out of his mind. He would rather be practicing his fire dancing, though his parents thought he was too young to be playing with fire. Kiawe thought seven and a half was the perfect age to be playing with fire. But, at this point, he’d rather be doing anything than sitting in this restaurant eating food that wasn’t made by his mom. He knew it would end up to be too spicy, which is why he only ate his mom’s food. He had ordered the fish and chips after his dad told him they were the least spicy thing on the menu. 

 

Lana had been watching the green haired girl for a while know and, at this point, was more interested in that mysterious red powder. She slowly walked away from her father and towards the girl, “What are you doing?” She asked, softly.

 

Mallow looked down at the small blue haired girl who had approached her suddenly, “Well, I’m spicing up the batter for the fish and chips! Though, we don’t actually put chilli powder in the fish and chips, it’s still fun to pretend.”

 

The younger nodded, “Can I pretend?” 

 

After a few seconds, the little chef handed the jar over, “I see you around a lot. What’s your name? My name is Mallow, like marshmallow without the marsh.”

 

Lana took the powder and pretended to pour some in, “My name is Lana.” After a few minutes of playing around, the two girls noticed something. “Hey,” the fisherman’s daughter, “A little bit of powder is in the bowl.”

 

Mallow looked at the batter, and there was definitely some chilli powder in there, “We better tighten up the lid.” She was reaching to screw the top of the jar on tighter, when suddenly the lip popped right off. 

 

The two girls stared at the pile of chilli powder that was slowly sinking into the fish and chips batter. Mallow put the empty jar on the counter, “This isn’t good. Really isn’t good.”

 

Lana backed away from the bowl, “What do we do?”

 

“Simple,” the older replied as she hastily mixed in the powder, “We don’t tell anyone.”

 

About thirty minutes later, Kiawe finally got his fish and chips. By then, he was starving. He didn’t really look at one of his fish sticks before shoving it into his mouth. As soon as he took a bite, he regretted it. He regretted it more than anything he had ever done. “It’s hot,” his voice was broken, “It’s really hot!” Kiawe quickly threw the fish stick onto the plate, and picked up his practically empty water glass, and drank down the last few drops, “Still really hot!” 

 

Lana and Mallow watched the boy panic over the spiciness of his food. “This is bad…” the older sighed, “His parents are going to complain to Dad, and Dad’s going to be mad at me.”

 

However, Lana had already pulled out a pokeball from her bag, “We can still save him. I have a Wishiwashi. He knows watergun!”

 

“Will that work?” Mallow asked, clinging to the last resort.

 

The blue haired girl nodded, and quickly threw the pokeball, “Wishiwashi, I choose you! Use watergun!”

 

The boy turned seemingly just in time to get a giant blow of water to the face.

 

Kiawe didn’t remember much what happened after the water hit him in the face. He recalled his mother catching him, his father getting up to talk to someone, and an unfamiliar voice telling some unnamed person to bring him upstairs. 

 

When Mallow’s father told her and Lana to bring the boy upstairs, Mallow didn't question him. The most difficult part was helping the half unconscious kid upstairs. 

 

Lana followed her new friend up the stairs to the second floor of the building, “That could have gone worst,” she shrugged as she polished the pokeball that kept the Wishiwashi. 

 

Mallow threw the boy down onto her bed before turning and smiling to her friend, “Yeah, I guess he is still breathing and not complaining about the spiciness.”

 

“You can’t help but feel sorta bad. This whole thing is technically our faults. We split the chilli powder into the batter and didn’t tell anyone.”

 

Mallow shrugged, “I’m gonna get him some water for when he wakes up. You stay with him.”

 

Lana nodded and sat down on the floor near the bed, looking up at the boy. She was pretty sure he was asleep, though a few moments ago he was half limping up the stairs with the help of the girls. After a few short seconds, the boy opened his eyes, “Were you trying to kill me?” He sat up.

 

Lana shook her head, “No. We were playing and we accidentally poured the jar of chilli powder into the fish and chips mix. We noticed you were panicking, so I sent out Wishiwashi to help. But that didn’t help.”

 

The boy just nodded, “Where am I? I’ve never been here before.”

 

“We’re upstairs in the restaurant. In Marshmallow’s room.” Lana replied.

 

The boy just nodded. Soon Mallow returned, “You’re awake! Yay!” She quickly handed the boy his water.

 

The boy just took his water and sipped it, “Are you Marshmallow?” He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

 

“Well, just Mallow. Like in marshmallow though. And this is Lana, like the pretty purple flower.” Mallow smiled at Lana, who seemed to be in some amazed daze, “What’s your name?”

 

The boy sat up, “Kiawe, like,” he thought for the moment, “My mom always told me she named me after a big tree. So I guess I’m Kiawe like the big tree.”

 

Mallow lowered her head, “I’m sorry we spiced your fish.”

 

“Lana already told me. It’s fine. I don’t really like fish anyways. I’m glad I don’t have to eat it now.”

 

The three instantly had a connection, but after Kiawe and his family left the restaurant, they never did decide to come back to Konikoni City to shop. However, Lana and Mallow stayed close friends. As they grew up, Mallow tried to teach Lana to cook, but it turns out the younger couldn’t even boil water without the smoke detector going off. 

 

The next time the girls saw Kiawe like the big tree was on Melemele island at the Pokemon Academy.


	2. The (not-so) Fair Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reuniting at Trainer's school, the trio is faced with another challenge.

It didn’t make sense to Mallow that the only pokemon school in Alola was on Melemele island. Was she expected to take the ferry from Akala island everyday just to go to school? Luckily, she had a friend who had a Lapras. Mallow and Lana rode the sea pokemon all the way from the coast of Akala to the docks of Melemele. The city of Hau’oli was truly stunning. “Come on Lana!” Mallow jumped off the pokemon, “We don’t want to be late for school!” 

 

Lana climbed off of Lapras, “There’s still fifteen minutes before it starts.” She was a lot more relaxed than her hyper friend, “I’m sure we can make it on time.”

 

Mallow shrugged, “We still have to run through the city. The school is on Route 1, I think. Or something. Come on!” The two girls ran quickly towards the school. As they turned into the yard, they saw a familiar face. It had been three years since the incident that had united the girls, but of course there was a third kid there. 

 

Lana turned to Mallow, and whispered in a quieter voice than her usual very quiet tone, “Is that..Kiawe?”

 

Sure enough, there stood the familiar boy. He was taller than he was three years, but that was the same for the other two as well. But, he was just, really tall now. Almost as tall as the Charizard standing right beside him. 

 

“He probably flew here on his Charizard,” reasoned Mallow, “He probably has been afraid of water since your Wishiwashi watergunned his face in.” 

 

Both girls laughed, recalling the day they had met. Kiawe heard the familiar voices. He turned away from his Charizard and waved, “Mallow! Lana!” He hastily ran over to the two girls, letting his ride pokemon fly away, “I haven’t seen you guys since you almost killed me.”

 

Lana smiled, “Well you never came back to Mallow’s restaurant, so it’s not our fault.”

 

“My parents never took me shopping again, at least not in Konikoni City.”

 

Before class started, the three spent time catching up. Kiawe described his new dance techniques to the girls, who listened eagerly. Mallow told stories of her attempts to teach Lana to cook, much to the blue haired girl’s embarrassment. These conversations continued into the class, much to their teacher’s dismay. No matter what, the trio always found a way to be talking about something that had happened. They all grew up to be strong trainers, each choosing to specialize in a different type. It was rare not to see them studying together. 

 

On weekends, they would go to the battle royale and watch a few matches. On the rare chance, one of them would participate. Kiawe would do at least one match a day, and more often than not he would end up winning with his prized Marowak. It was all really fun and games for them. 

 

It had been another few years, Kiawe had just turned twelve, Mallow and Lana still eleven but coming up on their birthdays. When the three were during their trials for the island challenge, which they were at this point close to completing. They became unpopularly known Akala Trio. But, when they weren’t going island to island, they were at the Battle Royale. “You two never participate. How are you supposed to prove how strong of a trainer?” Kiawe asked the girls, “The Z-Crystals we’ve been collecting can only show so much. How about we all do a battle today? All three of us. Against each other.”

 

Mallow rolled her eyes, “Sure. I can see how well that would work. My pokemon would attack Lana’s, Lana’s would attack yours, Kiawe, and then yours would go for mine.”

 

“But that’s the thing about Battle Royale. They’ll be a fourth trainer to throw that strategy off. That trainer could have any Pokemon.” Kiawe smiled.

 

Lana looked at Mallow, “I think it could be fun. Just a battle.”

 

The green haired looked at her friends, before shrugged, “Fine. I guess we could do one battle. But if I win, you both need to eat my spiciest recipe.”  
H  
Kiawe raised an eyebrow, “A bet? Well, if I win, you both need to learn a fire dance routine, and perform it.”

 

The youngest was hesitant to join the betting game. She knew that Mallow and Kiawe were strong trainers, but she couldn’t back out, “If I win, I guess we’ll all go fishing and we won’t stop until you each catch a Magikarp, then you must battle with it for three days.”

 

“I feel like this is a fair bet.” Mallow smiled as hands were shaken.

 

“In the green corner, we have Pokemon Trainer Mallow!” The announcer declared loudly as the pigtailed girl stepped out. She knew she had to win. She couldn’t fish, and a Magikarp wouldn’t mess up her party. Meanwhile, her hair was still singed from the last time she tried to do one of Kiawe’s dance routines. She watched as her friends stepped out in their respective corners. Simple nods were exchanged before each of them all turned their head to the yellow corner.

 

“And in the yellow corner, we have a very special guest,” the announcer continued, “Everyone, put your hands together for Akala’s island very own Kahuna, Olivia!” Shock filled the audience and the competitors. So much for an equal competition. Mallow knew she was screwed. Even though grass and rock were equally matched types, the Kahuna was a strong trainer. She looked over to Kiawe, who was sweating nervously. He wouldn’t last long, unless he had something that wasn’t a fire type on his team, which knowing Kiawe he wouldn’t. Lana however had a small smirk on her face. A single water attack could take out almost any rock pokemon. 

 

Except when the rock type is infinite times stronger than that water type. Which was exactly the situation for the battle. Olivia moved in perfect sync, taking out each of he opponents pokemon quickly and flawlessly. Though, the kahuna noticed how the children facing off against her. They were so young, yet so determinded. She had heard the three of them making bets in front of the Battle Royale. They were all so confident. They were amazing trainers. Then she noticed something else about the three trainers. Each of them had a Island Challenge Amulet. It was that moment Olivia remembered the trio. They were native to Akala Island, and each managed to get their Rockium Z from her. But there was something else that had happened during their Battle Royale. They had been taking down each other, allowing Olivia to take the win. She absolutely needed to talk to the trio. 

 

“That was unexpected,” Kiawe shrugged as he walked out of the Battle Royale with his two closest friends right next to him.

 

Mallow shrugged, “I guess none of us won the bet.”

 

Lana was about to weigh in her opinion when she was interrupted by someone, “Well, you know, someone still won the battle.” The trio turned to see the Kahuna Olivia herself, “I still believe I should get something from you for winning.”

 

For the umpteenth time that day, the trio were shocked. Kiawe was the only who managed to get something out of his mouth, “But, Miss..don’t bets have to be made before the match?” hat was probably the worst thing he could have said, but it was just what came out.

 

Olivia raised an eyebrow at the boy, “So you wish to battle me okay?”

 

He shook his head in a slight panic, “No thank you.”

 

“Good, now, I would like you three to complete your Island Challenges and return to Akala to become trial captains. Is that possible?”

 

Mallow spoke up for the other two’s shock, “Of course we will. It would be a honour.” 

 

So the Akala trio went out to complete the final trials of their Island Challenge. Then, they returned to their home island and trained to be the best trial captains Akala could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on chapter 1! Please keep giving your kudos and leaving your suggestions.


	3. The (Not-so) Prefect Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Akala Trio is asked by Olivia to help with the new Electric Captain's shyness. IT doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Got busy with the New Years, and now my cousins are in town. Yay. I'll try to get another chapter out before school starts up again.
> 
> Thanks to ArlonSybillion for this idea.

Kiawe had been rehearsing his brand new routine in the rising sun with his Marowak when Olivia, followed closely by Mallow and Lana arrived at the peak of Wela Volcano. “Morning Kiawe,” the kahuna walked over to him, smiling, “It’s nice to see you at your trial sight so bright and early in the morning.”

  
Kiawe shrugged, hastily putting the fire that burned at either end of his baton out, before that became an issue, “The morning is always a good time to rehearse. Plus, I don’t want to miss anyone who wishes to attempt my trial.”

  
Olivia laughed, “Well, I’m giving you a day off today. All three of you Sort of. The kahuna of Ula’Ula Island, Nanu, contacted me.”

  
Lana and Mallow peered up, obviously just as confused as Kaiwe. “Nanu?,” Mallow asked, "He does actually does stuff? Judging from what I heard, it’s surprising.”

  
“Mallow, that’s rude. He was chosen by Tapu Bulu just as I was chosen by our own deity.” Olivia quickly scolded the young girl, “He needs a favour from the three of you. It’s very important.”

  
The three captains listened to the kahuna, excited and nervous. Kiawe seemed disappointed about the so called ‘day off’, perhaps because he’d miss out on rehearsal time, perhaps because he’d have to leave his hiker friend he has grown fond of. In a platonic way of course. Lana had been quiet since the kahuna arrived at her home asking for her as soon as possible. She was really tired, almost sleeping on Mallow’s shoulder. She was woken up at six in the morning, so who could blame her. Yet, she was excited for whatever was in store for her and her friends. Adventures with the great Akala trio were always a blast. Mallow not only felt ashamed of her comment about Kahuna Nanu, but also nervous for what was in store. From the gossip she’s heard, he was a police officer obsessed with Meowths. Her mind wandered to outrageous fantasies including everything from taking down the new gang that went by the name of Team Skull to cleaning out the litter box.

  
Despite the obvious day dreaming the captains were doing, Olivia continued, “As you three probably have heard. There is a new captain on Ula’Ula Island named Sophocles. I was told that he is very quiet. I want you three to try to talk to him, but he’s very shy. Don’t do anything too extreme to scare him.”

  
It was a simple mission. Go to Ula’Ula, talk to the new captain and help with his confidence. Kiawe almost thought of it as a waste of time, yet was quite interested in meeting the holder of the Electrium Z. Meanwhile, Mallow was just excited to help with the poor boy’s shyness. Lana was quiet. She didn’t want to force anything on the poor boy, but knowing her friends, something would go wrong very quickly.

  
The first problem of the day was on the ferry to Ula’Ula Island. Lana, still slightly worried, felt at ease at sea. Mallow was relaxing beside her friend, searching through her pokedex for any fun facts on pokemon from their destination. Kiawe, however, was going through Hell on Earth. He clung to Mallow’s arm as he laid back in his seat, “What is this?” He whined loudly, ignoring the light glares from surrounding passengers, “I feel like my stomach is about to leave my body.”

  
Mallow just rolled her eyes, “I thought you said you were over your sea sickness.” Despite the rather difficult, and embarrassing situation, Mallow attempted to remain positive, attempting to joke with the fire captain, just to recieve groans of sickness and exhaustion.

  
Lana sat on the other side of Mallow, leaning over to give her seasick friend some water. “Come on Kiawe,” she reassured him, “We are almost at Ula’Ula.”

  
“And I am not stepping on this ferry again. Charizard will be more than happy to fly me back.”

  
Dry land finally arrived for the trio, and in the nick of time for Kiawe. Soon the trio were strolling around the island and exploring the new areas. Despite it not being any of their first times on Ula’Ula island, each area was new. They soon arrived at the Hokulani Observatory, the location of Sophocles trial. After having a quick chat with the owner, who was also the captain’s cousin, the Akala Trio arrived in a small room where the electric trial captain was tinkering with a machine. He raised his head as the trio entered, but quickly hid his face.

  
Mallow smiled and sat down across the room from the large machine, “Hey Sophocles. My name is Mallow, and that’s Lana and Kiawe. We are trial captains from Akala Island, and we just wanted to hang out with you.” She smiled, avoiding mentioning the fact they were asked to come hang out with him.

  
Sophocles just shrugged, remaining silent and focused on his machine. Lana kneeled down beside him, and spoke to him softly, “I get what being shy is. When I was younger I barely talked to anyone. But being friends with people and being a trial captain helped me with that.”

  
Sophocles looked up at Lana, and opened his mouth, speaking softer than Lana, “Excuse me. You’re in my way.”

  
In defeat, the water trial captain stood up and moved out of the way. Kiawe, meanwhile, had been examining the machine. He had been examining the colourful control panel, poking softly at the buttons. Suddenly, Sophocles shot up, running quickly over to the panel, lightly shoving Kiawe, “Don’t push any of those! I’m clearly not done yet!”

  
The eldest of the trio looked passed the electric trial captain at the panel, “Then explain what it even is. I’m really curious.”

  
Sophocles pouted, “Well you see, this is the Ping Totem Pokemon 1.0. It’s name is very self explanatory. It releases a soundwave that only pokemon can hear. Pokemon, such as the totem pokemon, are drawn to the sound.”

  
Mallow rushed to the control panel, “Really? That’s similar to how I get my totem pokemon to come! Well, except I make food, and the totem pokemon is attracted by the smell.”

  
“Well, you see, I simplified it. I doubt any of you could replicate what this machine can do. It’s a work of art. I’ve been working on it since I became captain. It’s truly perfection,” his smirk was wide, “I could attempt to explain it, but it may be difficult to follow.”

  
“I have a question,” Lana pointed to a screen, “Why does it keep flashing?” Sure enough, the screen was flashing the word **ERROR** repetitively.

  
“Well, it’s flashing because it’s about to self destruct because I was in the middle of connecting the cooling systeme to the main body so it didn’t explode when you three distracted me with questions. We might want to leave in the next ten seconds.” Sophocles pulled the trio out, closing the metal door behind him. The small sound of an explosion echoed through from the other side of the door. The electric captain sighed.

  
Mallow sat down next to him, “Hey, we’re sorry about the Ping Totem Pokemon 1.0. But, we just want you to be friends, despite how cliche that sounds.”

  
Kiawe smiled, “We can help you build the Ping Totem 2.0.”

  
Sophocles shrugged, “Technically, a rebuild of the same machine would be 1.1, not 2.0, but that design was obviously flawed. I’ll contact you if I do need your help, but right now, I should probably hid before Molayne finds out I exploded part of the observatory.”

  
Nods and numbers were exchanged before the Akala Trio left to get back home. Kiawe stuck to his words and flew home on the back of Charizard, as Lana and Mallow took the ferry. It was sure an eventful day.


	4. The (not-so) Peaceful Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallow and Lana decide to keep an eye on Kiawe to see if he ever puts on a shirt. Turns out they aren't the only curious ones.

  
Lana didn't get it. It just didn't make sense. When she asked Mallow about it, her fellow captain just shrugged, but soon she too was interested. “Why did you point this out to me, Lana?” The green haired trial captain had been staring for about half an hour. She and her friend were crouching behind a rock on Wela Volcano, watching their other friend conduct his trial and rehearse dancing. Shirtless. “It’s strange.”

The water trainer nodded, “Is it because he hangs out at a volcano? It's pretty hot up here.”

“Or maybe he likes showing off what he got.” A quiet voice peeped up from behind the two girls, “After all, he is very much in shape.” Sophocles smiled from behind a smaller stone, “I see we aren’t the only two that stalk Kiawe.”

“Sophocles?” Mallow asked, “Why are you here?”

“Acerola isn't allowed to leave Ula’Ula without supervision,” He rolled his eyes as the young ghost captain peaked out from behind the same rock as Sophocles, waving with her signature ghostly smile on her face.

Lana turned away from the dancing fire captain, “And then why are you here, Acerola?”

The purple haired girl shrugged, “I wanted to see him dance. I heard a lot of good stuff about it. Also, is it just me or has he been working out.”

After a few moments of staring, it was determined Kiawe was in fact, working out. Sophocles looked at the two Akala girls in front of him, “You never told us why you are hiding behind a rock stalking your best friend.”

“We want to see if he ever puts on a shirt,” Mallow replied, “Also, it is not stalking. It’s watching.”

“Right, and Team Skull doesn’t kidnap pokemon, the simply just run a pokemon daycare.”

  
After a few more minutes, a sigh of admiration was heard from behind another rock, farther away from the others, “He is so beautiful.”

Another type of sigh, one of exhaustiveness came from behind the same rock, but from a different person, “Ilima, control your gay.”

“Mina, I have informed you I am not gay from him. I am admiring his dancing form, and his abs.”

“I am sure you aren’t just looking at his abs. I’ve seen your eyes go lower than just his abs.”

“Mina. Stop talking. You’re going to reveal us.” The pink haired trial captain glared at his companion.

“Oh? Am I going to reveal that you are gay for Kiawe?” Mina just kept smirking, “Reveal that you really want that body?”

Mallow turned her attention away from the fire captain to listen to the familiarvoices, and practically gagged when she heard the conversation, rushing to cover Acerola’s ears. “Mina! Ilima! Get your butts over here and acknowledge that there are smaller captains!” She whisper shouted, causing the two to peer over their rock and to quickly crawl over. As soon as they had seated, the youngest trial captain removed the hands that had been clasped tightly over her ears, much to the grass captain's hesitation.

Ilima sat cross legged between Mina and Mallow, a small blush the colour of his hair settling on his cheeks, “Why are you guys here?”

Sophocles, who had settled beside Lana and Acerola and across from Ilima, answered quickly, “Acerola wanted to see Kiawe dance, I am supervising Acerola, and those two want to see their best friend put on a shirt. What about you two? What brings Melemele and Poni island here?”

Mina smiled and responded, “Well, I am painting a piece that’s inspired by Alolan dance, and Kiawe is the only Alolan dancer I know, and Ilima wanted to tag along and be gay.”

Ilima opened his mouth to defend himself, but just ended up closing it, avoiding eye contact with the group “I am here to do research on fire type Pokemon and Alolan dance,” He muttered, ashamed.

Soon the circle disbanded, all six watching Kiawe’s dance from behind the one rock. His fire spinning had impeccable form, and all watched in awe. Suddenly, something was noticed. “Where are his Marowaks? He had three right there,” Lana asked.

“You’re right,” Mallow squinted at the scene, “Kiawe always told me that he never trains without them. Apparently it is a necessary part of the routine. He had always made himself clear on that.”

The group searched around, curiously. “Ilima,” Mina looked at the normal captain, “Do you know anything on Marowaks? Do they just disappear like that?”

Ilima shrugged, “I am a human being, not a pokedex. So, please, tell me why I would know every last fact on a Marowak?”

“Could you two get a room?” Sophocles scolded the two older trainers, “Some of us just want to watch Ki- he’s gone too.”

“What?” Mallow asked and stood up, “Where did he go? He’s not on lunch break right now! What if he’s putting on a shirt and we’re missing it. Or something worse with Team Skull or spicy food. Come on, Lana, we need to find him.”

The water trainer got up and stood next to Mallow, “It was nice seeing all of you. Maybe we could get together a little bit more formally instead of this coincidence.”

“I’ll organize a get together at my house on Melemele for all of us,” Ilima added.

“Really? Will I be able to attend without you six constantly watching me, or will you all just sneak into my room?” Kiawe sat annoyed on a stone, his Marowaks mimicking his mildly annoyed frown, “Why are you all here anyway? Don’t you all have trials to run?”

Mina just shrugged, “Well, I believe, Mallow and Lana want to see you with a shirt on, Ilima is loving seeing you without a shirt, Acerola is actually enjoying you dance, Sophocles is supervising Acerola, but secretly seems interested in the routine and I am doing a painting inspired by Alolan dance.”

Kiawe just nodded, “Well, I remind Mallow and Lana I have worn shirts multiple times, including when we met. Acerola and Sophocles, I thank you for your interest, and Mina, I am honoured to inspire you, but I would have done a show for all three of you. Ilima, I would gladly speak to you about my workout routine.”

Acerola gave Kiawe a quick hug, “Please don’t tell Uncle I was here. Even if I do drag Soffie along, he might still get angry.”

“Don’t call me Soffie, and I doubt Nanu would even notice our absence,” Sophocles shrugged, “He is too caught up with Po Town and his Meowths. We’ll be fine.”

“Besides, Kiawe won’t mention the fact that we all decided to come here and shut down our trials for a day to come watch him here to anyone, right?” Mallow asked worriedly, “Especially not Olivia.” She stepped up to Kiawe, “Please not Olivia.”

Kiawe just looked down on her and rolled his eyes, “Well, I feel like I should at least notify Olivia that you ditched. I doubt she, along with Hala, would care anyways.”

Mallow just pouted and gave Kiawe a hug, instinctively pulling Lana in as well, “Fine. I guess we deserve whatever lecture or prank she decides to pull.”

The trio just hugged for a while, leaving the other captains out waiting. “Well,” Sophocles shrugged, “We should get going. It’s not a quick ride home. Thanks, Akala.”

Ilima and Mina walked towards the ferry together, the Ula’Ula captains having run ahead. Mina laughed, tucking her sketch pad back in her pocket, “He is so oblivious.”

“You mean Kiawe? He’s just… I don’t know,” Ilima sighed, not bothering to finish.

“Hey, you’ll be able to ask him someday. I know it.”

“He knows. He knows I like him.”

“Or he knows you want to get ripped.”

“Mina!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't be afraid to leave your suggestions in the comments, and leave kudos if you enjoyed it.


	5. The (not-so) Professional Chefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a bet to Mallow, Kiawe and Lana are presented with a simple task. Baking cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I really just wanted to get something up. I will probably get something else up by the end of the weekend. Love you all! <3

Lana crouched over the oven, looking at the buttons. After a few moments of silence, she caved, “Mallow? How do you turn this thing on?”

Mallow had been watching her friend struggle for a few minutes, but had not moved from from her spot on the counter, “I told you I am not helping with anything. It’s a simple task. Make cookies.”

The water captain sighed and continued to analyze the complicated set of buttons. Meanwhile, Kiawe was reading and rereading the recipe, “This doesn’t make sense. I put in flour, sugar, butter and eggs and it makes cookies? It makes no sense. Mallow don’t make me do this. I am seriously not a baker. I’ll do anything else.”

Lana nodded in agreement, “Last time I was in this kitchen it ended terribly.”

“Last time you were in this kitchen was about eight years ago, maybe even more, and we became friends,” the young chef swung her legs, “Plus, I won the bet.”

“A very stupid bet. I don’t even know how you managed to beat Professor Kukui. He totally left you win,” the youngest of the trio had given up on the oven and sent Kiawe to figure it out as she added the ingredients to a bowl and began to mix.

“He was definitely using a lot of defensive moves rather than his usual offensive strategy. After all, he does focus his studies on attacks,” the fire captain also got perplexed over the oven, but most definitely kept trying to figure it out, “I think you spoke to Kukui before the battle, knowing if he heard the stakes, he would side with you.” 

Mallow simply shrugged, earning a mean glare from Kiawe and another sigh from Lana. “Come on you two,” she smiled, “Cooking is actually more fun if you try to enjoy it and not just mope.”

“I dunno,” Lana kept mixing the bowl, “This is very difficult. I can’t mix it. It’s way too think.”

Kiawe turned, “It’s simple then, add more liquid and less of the powdery stuff.”

“The recipe doesn’t say to do that, though. It could end badly,” the water trial captain shrugged, “But I mean a little wouldn’t hurt, I guess. Will it Mallow?”

Mallow knew the number one rule of baking, compared to cooking. In cooking, the number one rule was too be creative, to always add or take away a little something to make the dish yours. Baking, on the other hand, was a completely different story. The number one rule of baking was precision. Everything had to be perfect. A little bit of extra salt or an additional half of cup of flour could ruin the dessert or pastry, and Mallow knew very well that Kiawe’s idea of ‘Add more liquid and less of the powdery stuff’ would destroy the cookies, and possibly the baking sheet they were on as well. But, they couldn’t ruin much more than that, right?

“Kiawe!” Lana called to the eldest of the trio, worriedly, “The batter is way too liquidy now! It’s dripping off my whisk!” 

Kiawe nodded, “Well, I guess the simple solution would be to add more flour and sugar and stuff? I don’t know!” The poor boy had been stressing out about the over for the past half an hour and he just couldn’t understand it. That was when he got an idea. In his opinion at the time, it was an amazing idea. He quickly reached for an Ultra ball that was sitting on the counter. After quickly glancing over to Mallow, who seemed to be lost in thought, he clicked the button and let out his beloved Marowak, “Marowak!” He called, his voice loud, causing both girls to turn to him, “Use Will-O-Wisp!”

“KIAWE NO!!!” Despite her efforts, Mallow watched as the oven was hit with the attack, causing it to spark slightly, before completely shutting down, “Dad’s going to kill me.”

Kiawe and Lana were silent for a few minutes, before the fire specialist at fault spoke up, “Well, it was obviously broken before..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should rename this fict to "Kiawe Lana and Mallow fucking up"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Remember to leave kudos if you enjoyed it, and don't be afraid to comment what you want next!


End file.
